


Licking It: Extended Version

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, I suck at tags ;), I wrote this instead of working something else, M/M, New Realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: This is an extension of one of my snippets. I think number 27?This is also a gift to Black Bellmont.





	Licking It: Extended Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Bellmont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bellmont/gifts).

Dean found himself unable to finish his ice cream cone so he handed it over to Jerry and got up to walk, he could hear Jerry scrambling to follow behind him so he slowed down for the kid to catch up.

"You ain't hungry no more?" Jerry asked as he fell in step beside him.

"No. Not for that..." Dean trailed off and shoved his hands in his pockets. Staring off in front of him at the bright green grass and the trees swaying lightly by a sudden breeze. 

"I'm sorry we're so low right now. Things will get better, I know they will," Jerry assured. He reach over and his fingers touched the top of Dean's hand, he would have held it if there had been no one around. 

Dean could feel his arousal resurging by just that slight touch, he jerked his hand away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Jerry was shocked by that action and his sentence fell away. He thought they were growing closer these days, they had been "dating" for a little while now and Dean had always seemed okay with how Jerry touched him. He had seemed okay with it before they were dating. It meant more now that Dean was his boyfriend, God did he love that word applied to Dean.

There was a big tree with no one around to their left, Dean went over to lean against it and pulled Jerry in front of him. "It's just...do you even realize what you can do to me?" he asked. 

Jerry looked at him and thought a few moments before it hit him and he smiled. "Oh...you mean licking your finger?" he asked.

"Yeah that's right, Junior," Dean replied with a look.

"'That' got you all hot and bothered?" Jerry asked. He figured it would take more than such a simple action to get to Dean Martin. But Dean had yet to take him to bed so he really didn't know just what would get him going.

"Sure did," Dean drawled.

Jerry smiled. "Well then, let me show you what else I can do!" he declared and without warning he took up Dean's right hand and stuck his entire middle finger in his mouth and began sucking.

Dean was caught totally off guard and when Jerry shoved his finger in that big mouth of his Dean's whole upper body raised up from the tree and his mouth fell open. His breath started coming in huffs and when Jerry added his pointer finger Dean couldn't help but mutter an "Oh shit!"

Jerry could tell by Dean's eyes that he would need a wardrobe change if this kept on so he took Dean's hand and slowly slid the fingers out with a pop that made Dean groan. Jerry grinned proudly. "See? I can do lots of things!"

Dean rested back against the tree, breathing slowing down, he hand a hand through his hair. "Fuck. Oh fuck, Jer..."

"You like that? I can do better. Come on!" Jerry said. He took Dean's hand, fingers still wet from Jerry's mouth, and they walked quickly all the way to their hotel.

Upon arriving to their room Jerry shut the door and put a chair in front of it because it didn't actually lock. He then pushed Dean up against the far wall and they kisser a couple of times before Jerry dropped to his knees in front of Dean and looked up at him.

"Do you want to do the belt or do you want me too?" he asked.

Dean looked down at him and felt heat spread all over his body, it was centralizing in one spot though and he reached down to rake a large hand through the kid's hair. "Go ahead," he encouraged. 

Jerry reach up and started unfastening the belt, he bit the corner of his lip as he did so and in turn Dean licked his bottom lip. Next the button, the zipper and the pants fell and then his boxers went down around his ankles and he was free. 

Jerry leaned back on his knees and stared a moment at his partner's hardness. "Gee," he said.

"Damn it, you're the only fella I know that would be in this situation and say 'Gee'," Dean managed to laugh a little though he was so hard it hurt.

Jerry grinned and giggled and once again without warning, opened his mouth and took Dean in all at once. He ran his mouth all the way from the root to the tip, tounge sliding down the back of Dean's cock. Dean gripped Jerry's hair and when Jerry ran his tounge around the tip Dean felt his head go back against the wall and his eyes closed as he moaned. Jerry took him all the way down his throat again and this time his teeth lightly scrapped the sensitive skin.

"Aw shit, Jerry!" he moaned out.

'Aw shit is right!' Jerry thought as he sucked. He couldn't believe he was giving Dean pleasure. HE was! He felt giddy.

Dean's hips bucked and Jerry nodded. Yes, this was it! Dean came in Jerry's mouth, which Jerry had hoped for, but he wasn't quite prepared for how much. He swallowed it down but spit Dean's cock out coughing, unfolding his legs to sit on the floor in front of him.

Dean totally rested againt the wall taking gasping breaths, coming down from his tremendous high. After a few moments he looked at Jerry. "Hell, shit and fuck, Jer! You deserve a trophy: All Time Best Finger/Cock Sucker!" 

Jerry grinned. "Thank you!"

"Ice cream cones and walks in the park are changed forever," Dean commented.

"Yeah... We should do the same tomorrow afternoon," Jerry smiled.

"Hell yes we should!" Dean said. He helped Jerry up and they flopped down on the bed to recover.

THE END.


End file.
